Portable electronic devices have become virtually ubiquitous. Examples of portable electronic devices include but are not limited to personal computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, navigation devices, media players and/or media capture devices, and the like. Many portable electronic devices perform multiple functions, and are equipped with connectivity features that enable the devices to communicate with other electronic devices and/or networks.
Configuring a mobile device for operation may involve understanding and manually inputting values for various parameters and/or settings on the device, such as user-related settings, device-related settings, or network/communication-related settings, often using limited-function input devices such as small screens or keypads. The numerous opportunities for errors, and the resulting frustration, in connection with configuring portable electronic devices have the potential to disrupt user experiences and lead to dissatisfaction with the devices.